


Pack meeting

by MulderScully



Series: Little wolf pup [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Babies, Bromance, Cute, Cute Scott, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, isaac cooks, isaac is a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The series revolves around Scott and Isaac's life after marriage with their little pup Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack meeting

**Author's Note:**

> As people keep asking me for happy fics with less angst and pain,here is a new one.You can give prompts and suggest changes for future updates....I love y'all so much ;)

“What do you think Tyler? Should I go talk to daddy right now?”,Scott whispered to his four year old son,sitting in his lap,sipping peacefully from his pokemon sippy cup.

“Uh-uh”,Tyler shook his head in a no,while another utensil was put out on the shelf by Isaac with a bang.Both Tyler and Scott closed their eyes at the loud noise it made.

“But I have to do something.He is mad at me....right?”,Scott asked in doubt.

“Hmmm”,Tyler replied,exaggerating the M at the end,still sipping apple juice.

“Will you stop answering like a politician and help me?”,Scott looked at his son,who put his cup down and just stared at him.

“Please?”,Scott tried again.It’s not easy to get help from Tyler if he doesn’t want to.

“Its your fault Papi.”,Tyler said it plainly.Scott groaned.He knows it’s his fault.

“Baby please....you know Papi is bad at making plans.”,Scott made puppy eyes at his son,Tyler smirked.

“Uncle Stiles make good plans.”,Tyler stated it as a fact.

“Yes...and Uncle Stiles is not here.So you are my only chance.”,Scott smiled....finally,Tyler stood up and came face to face with Scott.

“Promise bicycle ride on this Sunday morning,followed by chocolate ice cream on the way back and I will help you.”,Scott wanted to smother his son with a hug on his cuteness.

“Its a deal Tyler Camden Mccall.”,Scott stood up and bowed,earning giggles from his son.

* * *

 

Isaac was stirring the sauce when Tyler came inside the kitchen,watching so many things cooking at the same time.

“Daddy...”,Tyler asked in a very low voice.

“Hmm...”,was the only answer Isaac gave.

“Are you angry at Papi?”,Isaac didn’t turn to face his son,just said a very low yes.

“Can you tell me why?”,Tyler asked innocently,although he already knows.Isaac looked into his big blue eyes and sighed.

“Because I am working for three weeks straight,without a day off and now when I finally have one,your Papi called a pack meeting.”,Isaac replied,still watching the sauce intently.

It’s not like he doesn’t want pack to come to his house or spend time with them.But being a nurse is hard.He worked three weeks straight,even on weekends.He was happy to come home today ,knowing that he doesn’t have to go to hospital tomorrow.He thought of spending the evening with Scott and Tyler peacefully, order a take out and watch some sappy romantic movie on hallmark,relaxing in Scott’s arms.But the moment he came home,Tyler was jumping on the sofa screaming that Max and Luna are coming to play,which means pack meeting.Isaac gave Scott a deadly glare and marched straight into kitchen to cook.Feeding a whole pack of werewolves is not an easy task.

“Cant Papi help in cooking?”,Tyler’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Ty,lets keep your Papi away from the kitchen shall we.I am already tired,I don’t want to be homeless too.”,Isaac couldn’t help but smile remembering few times when Scott attempted to cook.He successfully burnt down half of the kitchen at least.Tyler looked at Scott who was standing outside the kitchen,peeking in to assess the situation,Isaac smiling was definitely a sign of progress.Tyler is getting through.

“Can I help? I can wash the veggies and get the milk out for Luna.” Isaac immediately sat down in front of his son.

“Aww....my baby.Thank you shooo much.But it’s okay,Daddy will manage.”,Isaac hugged his adorable pup and kissed him on his forehead,feeling so proud.

“Daddy,please forgive Papi....”,Tyler smiled sheepishly at Isaac, Scott came in walking slowly with unsure steps.Isaac smiled seeing Scott actually holding his ears and saying sorry.

“Only because you said so...”,Isaac said to Tyler and he jumped into Isaac’s arms for a fierce hug.

“Hugs for me too...”,Scott moved forward but was handed a big bowl full of broccoli by Isaac.

“Wash it..”,and he again turned to see if the sauce was done.He was smiling though,knowing that Scott and Tyler are doing high fives and victory dances behind his back.

* * *

 

The pack meeting went well,Max was as usual acting like the big brother he is, just like Derek,looking after the pack and Luna,well she is just like Stiles,rolling and running from here to there with Tyler and other kids. Every one laughed ,talked and had a good time.

Isaac sat on the couch fully exhausted.He just wants to have a good sleep.He feels the familiar warm hands circling his neck.

“Sending our son to get through me huh...that’s a new one.”,he said smiling at Scott,who buried his face in his neck.

“I am sorry...Stiles was babbling and I didn’t even realize that I have said yes.”,Scott pouted and Isaac just couldn’t resist and kissed him.Scott laughed between the kiss.

“I just can’t take it when you are mad at me....feels like my world ended.”,Scott whispered the last part.

“I feel so special right now.”,Isaac closed the distance between them and kissed him again.

“You are....and by the way,Tyler didnt help me easily.I have to take him for a bicycle ride .....on a Sunday morning.”,Isaac started laughing hearing this.

“Wow,Tyler really knows how to avenge his daddy.”,Isaac fell in his arms again,still laughing uncontrollably.

“Yeah...he will be a good alpha one day.”,Scott replied with Isaac murmuring a slow yes.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review the story by your precious comments ... :)...waiting......


End file.
